1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lithographic projection apparatus and a device manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term “patterning device” as here employed should be broadly interpreted as referring to device that can be used to endow an incoming radiation beam with a patterned cross-section, corresponding to a pattern that is to be created in a target portion of the substrate. The term “light valve” can also be used in this context. Generally, the pattern will correspond to a particular functional layer in a device being created in the target portion, such as an integrated circuit or other device (see below). An example of such a patterning device is a mask. The concept of a mask is well known in lithography, and it includes mask types such as binary, alternating phase-shift, and attenuated phase-shift, as well as various hybrid mask types. Placement of such a mask in the radiation beam causes selective transmission (in the case of a transmissive mask) or reflection (in the case of a reflective mask) of the radiation impinging on the mask, according to the pattern on the mask. In the case of a mask, the support structure will generally be a mask table, which ensures that the mask can be held at a desired position in the incoming radiation beam, and that it can be moved relative to the beam if so desired.
Another example of a patterning device is a programmable mirror array. One example of such an array is a matrix-addressable surface having a viscoelastic control layer and a reflective surface. The basic principle behind such an apparatus is that, for example, addressed areas of the reflective surface reflect incident light as diffracted light, whereas unaddressed areas reflect incident light as undiffracted light. Using an appropriate filter, the undiffracted light can be filtered out of the reflected beam, leaving only the diffracted light behind. In this manner, the beam becomes patterned according to the addressing pattern of the matrix-addressable surface. An alternative embodiment of a programmable mirror array employs a matrix arrangement of tiny mirrors, each of which can be individually tilted about an axis by applying a suitable localized electric field, or by employing piezoelectric actuators. Once again, the mirrors are matrix-addressable, such that addressed mirrors will reflect an incoming radiation beam in a different direction to unaddressed mirrors. In this manner, the reflected beam is patterned according to the addressing pattern of the matrix-addressable mirrors. The required matrix addressing can be performed using suitable electronics. In both of the situations described hereabove, the patterning device can comprise one or more programmable mirror arrays. More information on mirror arrays as here referred to can be seen, for example, from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,296,891 and 5,523,193, and PCT publications WO 98/38597 and WO 98/33096. In the case of a programmable mirror array, the support structure may be embodied as a frame or table, for example, which may be fixed or movable as required.
Another example of a patterning device is a programmable LCD array. An example of such a construction is given in U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,872. As above, the support structure in this case may be embodied as a frame or table, for example, which may be fixed or movable as required.
For purposes of simplicity, the rest of this text may, at certain locations, specifically direct itself to examples involving a mask and mask table. However, the general principles discussed in such instances should be seen in the broader context of the patterning device as hereabove set forth.
Lithographic projection apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In such a case, the patterning device may generate a circuit pattern corresponding to an individual layer of the IC, and this pattern can be imaged onto a target portion (e.g. comprising one or more dies) on a substrate (silicon wafer) that has been coated with a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). In general, a single wafer will contain a whole network of adjacent target portions that are successively irradiated via the projection system, one at a time. In current apparatus, employing patterning by a mask on a mask table, a distinction can be made between two different types of machine. In one type of lithographic projection apparatus, each target portion is irradiated by exposing the entire mask pattern onto the target portion at once. Such an apparatus is commonly referred to as a wafer stepper. In an alternative apparatus, commonly referred to as a step-and-scan apparatus, each target portion is irradiated by progressively scanning the mask pattern under the projection beam in a given reference direction (the “scanning” direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate table parallel or anti-parallel to this direction. Since, in general, the projection system will have a magnification factor M (generally <1), the speed V at which the substrate table is scanned will be a factor M times that at which the mask table is scanned. More information with regard to lithographic devices as here described can be seen, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,792.
In a known manufacturing process using a lithographic projection apparatus, a pattern (e.g. in a mask) is imaged onto a substrate that is at least partially covered by a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). Prior to this imaging, the substrate may undergo various procedures, such as priming, resist coating and a soft bake. After exposure, the substrate may be subjected to other procedures, such as a post-exposure bake (PEB), development, a hard bake and measurement/inspection of the imaged features. This array of procedures is used as a basis to pattern an individual layer of a device, e.g. an IC. Such a patterned layer may then undergo various processes such as etching, ion-implantation (doping), metallization, oxidation, chemo-mechanical polishing, etc., all intended to finish off an individual layer. If several layers are required, then the whole procedure, or a variant thereof, will have to be repeated for each new layer. It is important to ensure that the overlay (juxtaposition) of the various stacked layers is as accurate as possible. For this purpose, a small reference mark is provided at one or more positions on the wafer, thus defining the origin of a coordinate system on the wafer. Using optical and electronic devices in combination with the substrate holder positioning device (referred to hereinafter as “alignment system”), this mark can then be relocated each time a new layer has to be juxtaposed on an existing layer, and can be used as an alignment reference. Eventually, an array of devices will be present on the substrate (wafer). These devices are then separated from one another by a technique such as dicing or sawing, whence the individual devices can be mounted on a carrier, connected to pins, etc. Further information regarding such processes can be obtained, for example, from the book “Microchip Fabrication: A Practical Guide to Semiconductor Processing”, Third Edition, by Peter van Zant, McGraw Hill Publishing Co., 1997, ISBN 0-07-067250-4.
For the sake of simplicity, the projection system may hereinafter be referred to as the “lens.” However, this term should be broadly interpreted as encompassing various types of projection system, including refractive optics, reflective optics, and catadioptric systems, for example. The radiation system may also include components operating according to any of these design types for directing, shaping or controlling the projection beam of radiation, and such components may also be referred to below, collectively or singularly, as a “lens”. Further, the lithographic apparatus may be of a type having two or more substrate tables (and/or two or more mask tables). In such “multiple stage” devices the additional tables may be used in parallel or preparatory steps may be carried out on one or more tables while one or more other tables are being used for exposures. Dual stage lithographic apparatus are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,441 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,796.
In such a lithographic apparatus, it is typically necessary to provide regions within the apparatus that are at different gas pressures, for example certain regions will be at atmospheric pressure and other regions will be under vacuum. However, there is a need to provide components within the apparatus that can move freely, but which separate regions at different pressures. Thus it is necessary to provide an arrangement that has a bearing to allow movement of the component and also a vacuum seal to maintain the pressure difference between the regions separated by the movable components.
FIG. 2(a) of the accompanying drawings illustrates schematically such a vacuum-sealed gas-bearing assembly. It consists of a slider 10 separating a region of gas at atmospheric pressure from an evacuated chamber 12 containing a vacuum. At the interface between the slider 10 and the chamber 12, a gas-bearing 14 is provided. This may consist of one or more holes or grooves out of which gas is pumped to provide a cushion of gas to support the slider 10 and allow it to move with very little friction. The holes or grooves from which the gas is pumped may be separated by lands on which the gas resides under pressure. Motion of the slider 10 can be induced by a mechanism (not shown), such as an electromagnetic actuator or motor.
A differential pressure seal 16 is also provided at the interface between the slider 10 and the chamber 12. The differential pressure seal 16 comprises one or more successive grooves or holes through which gas is sucked by a vacuum pump. Thus any gas expelled by the gas-bearing 14 and which moves in the direction towards the vacuum interior of the chamber 12 is swept away by the differential pressure seal 16.
Further details regarding a vacuum-sealed gas-bearing assembly are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,385 incorporated herein by reference.
One problem with such an assembly is that, as shown in FIG. 2(b), the atmospheric pressure outside the vacuum space exerts a force distributed over all of the upper surface of the slider 10, but on the opposite side of the slider 10 there is no corresponding force exerted by the vacuum, instead there is just the force at the gas-bearing indicated by the large upward arrows in FIG. 2(b). The consequence of this distribution of forces is that there is a tendency for the slider 10 to deform because of the large bending moment exerted on it. However, deformation cannot be tolerated because of the very high precision requirements for the sliding surfaces at the gas-bearing. In the figures, the gap between the sliding surfaces is not shown to scale. In practice it is extremely small, and so the surfaces must be flat and parallel to a high tolerance. Consequently, the conventional design is a very rigid, and consequently very heavy, slider 10 to avoid any deformation of the sliding surfaces. This then results in the problem that it requires a lot of force to displace the heavy slider 10.
When such gas-bearing assemblies are to be used in a lithographic apparatus, for example, to support a slider which comprises a substrate table or a mask table, these tables have to be moved very rapidly and have to be accelerated very often which results in the problems that a heavy design requires a lot of force, heavy balance masses and a lot of power dissipation in the apparatus.